Hard Lessons
by TheMindHeiress
Summary: [One-Shot] Yamanaka Ino was a sly little temptress that had tried and tried to seduce her long-time sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. One day, he finally snaps from all her teasing and Ino is left to face an enraged man and more than she can handle. [Rated M for Sexual Content]


**Hard Lessons**

"Asuma-sensei p-please, no.."

Her moans were like music to his ear, awakening something deep and primal within the male. Her voice had took on a sinful tone of pure desire so he knew there was not truth in her reluctance. She had given in not too long ago when he brought her to an orgasm with his fingers and his skillful mouth. She had moaned like a bitch in heat and begged for him not to stop. Deny as she may, he could see it in her eyes. And Asuma, being the gentleman he was, could only give her what she needed.

He groaned as he sank into her tightness eliciting a strained whimper from the blonde as she struggled to accommodate his generous length. Her walls around him were so tight, gripping him like a vice. He too, struggled at the feeling of her slick canal that felt like a taste of heaven. Her warmth was like no other that he had been with. Not even Kurenai, who he thought was the love of his life at one point, could compare. He urged himself not to finish so early after having started.

His hands reached down, thumbs caressing her hips as he gazed down at her with eyes so full of desire, she felt as though they were burning her.

A few seconds passed and she mewed at the sweet torture. She was a sight to behold, locks of platinum gold fanned out beneath her, as her chest rose and fell gently as desire took over her body. Fair skin glowing in dim light. Her hair that usually covered have her face had fallen over to fully reveal the beauty beneath. She had grown from a girl to a goddess, a sly temptress he could not resist. Her eyes, were darkened gems of sapphire that stared at him. He grit his teeth as he understood her gaze, eyes begging him to move.

He moved his hips back slowly, his cock sliding out slick with her juices before he thrusted his hip back forward hard. She moaned so loud, without any restraint that he felt it fed the fire within him. Asuma, a man privy to her desires, complied to her wants. His hands gripped at her hips with a vice grip, undoubtedly bruising the skin underneath and he used this as leverage to thrust into her, again and again and again. Her moans creating symphony in his ears as his thick cock forcefully invaded her tight canal. The harder he thrusted, the louder she cried out and that was his motivation to go even harder.

He watched as their skin slapped against each other, the wet squelch overshadowed only by her voice. Her hands had gripped the sheets beside her hips so tight her knuckles were pale. Her hips bounced against his as she fell victim to his ministrations. He watched with awe as her breast bounced at every strong movement of his plowing hips. He couldn't stop himself from running a hand up her toned waist to grasp one of those glorious globes which filled his hand. Her eyes shut close as he gave a particular hard thrust, angled different as he reached to hold on to her chest. She had screamed and Asuma loved it. So his hands left her breast to grab at her neck, only firm enough to elicit a surprised gasp but not tight enough to do any real damage.

Screams left the beautiful blonde as he felt him increase the intensity of his plunges, finally feeling all of his length slamming into her walls and he felt her walls quiver around him as she neared an orgasm. The strong male grit his teeth, not letting up with his amazing pace, only reaching down with his other hand to stroke her tiny bud right above his length. She cried out his name pure bliss when she came. The sensation around him almost bringing him over the edge but he held on, not wanting the experience to end. She was proving to be addicting, her sensitivity to ministrations was evident in her voice and reflected on the delicate features of her face that contorted at the pleasure. The feel of her around him, oh, he wondered whether his vice of smoking could be replaced by this addiction to the feel of her body.

Her finish did not slow him down, only adding fuel to his desire. She was panting from her orgasm yet barely had the time to recover when he grabbed her waist, pulling out as he flipped her to her side, grabbing her left leg to his chest with her dainty feet sling over his right shoulder before he plunged home once again, earning a hiss from his former student, she turned away from him to bury her face to the pillow and gripping the sheets again in a tight fist. The new angle brought a new sensation with both pain and intense pleasure resounding from her passage. Her moans were muffled by the pillow as he started to move again.

She felt like a harlot, taking her sensei's large cock and crying out in pleasure with no reservations. She had forgotten that minutes ago, he had forced himself on her. His frustrations at her teasing had bottled up and the dam had been barely holding up. He snuck up on her when she had been alone in her room, made her felt things she protested against. However, she could not deny her attraction. She could not deny the pleasure he riled up from her young body. Being 10 years her senior, he could manipulate her body like an expert. Even against her will, his expertise had cause her resolve to crumble. Wasn't this what she wanted anyway?

He angled his cock to hit her spot, grabbing at flaxen locks to pull her head back so her scream resounded in the small room. Her eyes were shut tight, jaws slack in a silent scream as another orgasm shook her body. Her blood warmed at his grunts, his cock pulsing but he held off his own orgasm and kept on his assault. She was broken down to a sputtering mess, screaming that she couldn't take anymore when he didn't stop. But this only seemed to encouraged him to fuck her harder, his cock stretching out her once inexperienced cunt, claiming her for all she was worth. She had only been with one man and Asuma was on a whole other level. She was taken to new heights of pleasure, unable to do anything but accept the thick length that entered her with such vigor.

"Ino!" He groaned out, his pace increasing once again as she felt his engorged cock stretch her canal further causing her a whimper followed by a cry as he let go of her hair, instead to press her down to the bed by her neck, leaning onto flexible legs to push even deeper. He was coming and he was coming hard.

She panicked at this, causing broken words to leave her parted lips between cries. "N-no pull out please!" She was not protected.

Her request fell on deft ears as he gave no signs of pulling out, as he loved the feel of her tightness around him. "Take it baby take it" he growled out as he came hard, her tightness milking him of all he had pent up. His thick creamy cum spewed over her tight entrance of her womb that the head of his cock pressed against. The sensation triggered her last orgasm as she cried out with him, another high overwhelming her.

She collapsed on the bed. He follow suit beside her. Her body was spent and she could hardly move, much less protest as he pulled her close so their bodies pressed. He kissed her cheek up her her ear and his low baritone of his voice sent chills down her spine. "You're mine now."

She closed her eyes, knowing she could do nothing about this. She had cregretted what she thought was harmless teasing and flirting she had done to him and to a few other man to get a rise out of him. She had tested the wrong waters and had been yanked deep into its depths. She was his, and with the bliss that had throbbed throughout her entire being, she found that she could no longer protest.


End file.
